Problem: $ \dfrac{2}{9} \div -\dfrac{8}{2} = {?} $
Solution: First, we can simplify the problem: $ \dfrac{2}{9} \div -4 = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{2}{9} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} $ $ = \dfrac{2 \times -1} {9 \times 4} $ $ = -\dfrac{2}{36}$ Simplify: $ = -\dfrac{1}{18}$